Hair by Mr. Bean of London
Hair by Mr. Bean of London is the fourteenth and final episode in the live-action TV series. This episode was produced in 1995 by ITV but wasn't aired on television until 2006. It was originally released on VHS as an "unseen" episode. It first aired on November 15, 1995. Act One: Hair by Mr. Bean of London Mr Bean goes to Derrick's barber shop for a haircut. Just as he is about to have the cut, the barber has to take two long telephone calls. While he waits, three other customers come in assuming Mr. Bean is the new hairdresser, and he ends up cutting their hair very badly. His first customer is a young boy who is left at the barber by his mother. Bean places a bowl over his head and cuts his messy shoulder length hair into a more neater style. He then tries to use a razor but ends up carving a small piece off, but nonetheless the boy is thrilled with it. He then tries to trim a man's ponytail but accidentally cuts it off altogether since he was distracted by the man's magazine, he then uses hair cream and hair from the floor to create a toupee for a man. They later return and blame Derrick for their awful haircuts, even though the boy likes his hair, while mr Bean sneaks off hiding his face under a calendar of Prince Charles (with one customer greeting him as such). Act Two: The fair Mr Bean goes to a fair and cheats at everything. First, he plays the Electro wire by switching it off at the plug. Then he plays "Hit the Headmaster" (in which George Webb is the headmaster) and gets a bit carried away, and starts throwing objects like tinned peas and cereal boxes at the headmaster (he almost throws a chair, but is stopped thanks to a nearby teacher). Act Three: The dog show Mr Bean enters a dog show and uses his Teddy as his pet; he wins a huge bone but gets the honey for Teddy, throwing the bone back into the tent and creating mayhem among the kids and the dogs. Act Four: The railway station Mr Bean goes to a railway station. Unfortunately, he has lost his ticket, and decides to sneak past the guards. However, he ends up hiding inside a post office bag destined for Moscow. Trivia * Act One inspired a short on Mr. Bean: The Animated Series called "Haircut". Differently, this episode involves cutting someone's hair, while in the Animated Series he cuts his own hair and adds a toupee. ** In the animated series (only), he is shown to be bald for the first time. * Mr. Bean would have been complained for parking his Mini in the sheep fence, cheating in Electro wire, throwing hard objects in "Hit the Headmaster", and throwing the dog bone for the dogs. * In reality, only dogs are allowed in the dog show, but teddy bears like Teddy are considered ridiculous. * This is a second time Mr. Bean loses his train ticket, first is in Mr. Bean Rides Again. * Mr. Bean would be rendered homeless in Moscow, Russia, or would be arrested for stowawaying. ** In real life, it would be convincing to have the bag checked by mail deliverers with its body. * The intro used the old Mr. Bean introductory song, by the Choir of Southwark Cathedral, but it was credited to the Choir of Christ Church Cathedral, Oxford at the end of the episode. Category:Episodes